The heart is delicate
by kanashiionii
Summary: Murao is finally getting into Youichi's heart but will someone wreck her moments.
1. Chapter 1

3 person POV

Ding Dong Ding dong was heard at the faint background. The school was empty except the hallway a girl no younger then 18 running outside to the fields surronding the school garden. No one knows about the shortcut well except for her and him. She panting was now getting heavier since she was going to be late. She saw the hall and ran right in. She walked in secrectly creeping behind everyone. The principal was giving some boring speech so she zoned him people saw her and just sighed or shook their head knowing their sempai. The so called him saw her crawling completely quiet. She noticed his stare and gave a small smile. She almost made it and creeped more till a pencil one single pencil was stepped on resulting to her slipping falling face first.

" OUCH! "

There was silence and everyone stared at her.

" Miss. Krack nice to see you are as puntual as usual "

She was now awkwardly rubbing the back of her head laughing lightly.

The students faces were mixed with shock normality and who could forget face palming for her dear best friend. She walked to her class line as the principal continued now she finally listened.

" Now the time has come to say goodbye to our fellow seniors. They have brought pride and joy for our academy. I wish them all the best."

Claps were heard and her dear best friend yanked her hair, Mamiko

" Risa don't you have a speech to do next. "

The color slowly disappeared from my face and I was now ghost white. The girl in front of her who is also a best friend whose name was Tomoyo shook her head

" Of course she didn't she's Risa. "

Wow ain't they just great friends (detect the sarcasm) She heard her named being called out as she walked there. She didn't have a speech but hey there was always a choice to wing it. And she chose that one.

She was standing there now awkwardly

" Umm so I um " Why was she a honour student and this school could't have a speech ready earlier.

" So um I would like to say... Yah um" She sighed and looked up

" Actually I didn't finish the speech since I was playing black ops on my xbox"

She could already see the sweat drips. She sighed again

" But I don't need a speech. I have studied in this school for years. I learned... I breathed in this school for years. I know that sounds wrong but it is true. I'll miss this school and my friends. I will forever remember this as my stepping block. I have even met people that I wish to remember and pushed me to the right direction. Thank you"

Claps were heard as she went down the steps. Her friends hugged her to death. Tears on their faces.

Oh god was what she was thinking she was going to die from standing. Till her name was called out. She ran out there grabbed her diploma with cheers.

The ceremony was finally finished with her saying her byes she ran to meet her real best most closest friend.

? POV

It was already 8 and she still wasn't here. I can't really think she was going to be on her time but it was graduation time. I sighed looking at the door ignoring the principal. I know it was wrong to ignore the principal but she is not here yet. Until I saw a light penetrating the door. There she was with her short black bob cut and long arms and legs. She was stealthy and walked. She saw me staring at her and gave a small smile. I just had a light blush on my face and saw her walking and walking till she tripped on a pencil.

" OUCH!"

I just stared at her. She always does this get late then gets clumsy all of a sudden.

" Miss. Krack nice to see you are as puntual as usual "

She has gotten late so much even the principal knows her. But then again she is a top honour student. I was thinking and listened to the principal. I saw her get on the stage looking like a statue. At first she stammered. She makes me really worried about her. Then she started talking.

" But I don't need a speech. I have studied in this school for years. I learned... I breathed in this school for years. I know that sounds wrong but it is true. I'll miss this school and my friends. I will forever remember this as my stepping block. I have even met people that I wish to remember and pushed me to the right direction. Thank you"

I just shook my head and chuckled slightly. I should have known from her. She can always make hearts move even if she doesn't want to.

She looked really happy from her face when she got the diploma. The bell rang meaning the ceremony finished. I ran out after saying my byes i mean after all I was the one who told her to meet me.


	2. Chapter 2

Risa POV

I ran around the school campus it had already been 30 minutes since I started looking for him. I just realized that he did not write where to meet finally she knew where to go. Running past everyone and saying goodbye as I was the student council head before I finally graduated just thirty minutes ago. I finally made it to the fields as I took the shortcut except unlike before I took a right turn and ran over tree and finally spotted a red tie. The tie story was very funny.

_Come on we are getting late. I was walking with him to the classroom or so we thought since we were lost. He suddenly looked hopefully at me _

_" Maybe we can tell him we were lost since we are new."_

_I just glared at him and flicked his forehead. I maybe a girl but I am very strong. In fact stronger then a lot of guys so it hurt a lot. After I flicked the area I hit had turned bright red._

_" Are you an idiot he told us to not be late not to mention I heard a lot of people say he is the meanest teacher."_

_We didn't even know how but were lost... to hell with it we were in a place full of trees no where near the campus when we saw a bright light. We ran to it and saw a river with beautiful trees and leaves surrounding the area. It was green everywhere and sakura petals. I was in awe so was he. My mouth was even a bit open. I don't know why but usually he was the one that started the conversation but I started it this time._

_" There are many things I want to forget "_

_ I had already got his attention and he looked surprised I started the conversation. I just continued speaking ignoring his face._

_" There are many things I want to forget but I don't want to forget this moment. " _

_I didn't know how but my body moved on its on and gave a big bright smile with my head at slightly tipped to her right shoulder direction and closed eyes with a slight curve in them. Now he was the one shocked by her sudden smile. His eyes wide and mouth wide too but then soon enough he started chuckling and squatted down covering his face with his black hair girl with hair with a slight curly poof to both sides was now shocked at his out burst and glared_

_" What is it " _

_He started laughing again and showed his face which had a smile of a baby _

_" You smiled and a genuine one" _

_My eyes widened when I realised his words. He was right I just smiled and a true one. I grabbed my face and mumbled something he was not supposed to hear and he atrted laughing _

_" Don't worry you are not an alien !"_

_My eyes instead of widening went smaller and I left him walking to the trees and walking already half way through._

_" I'm leaving you" _

_He quickly grabbed my arm _

_" Wait didn't you say you want to remember this palce " _

_I now was regretting my words from before._

_" Lets leave something in the trees... Your tie " _

_I glared at him and said two words_

_" Go Die"_

_He just showed his face saying are you serious then he started chasing me around yelling give me your tie!_

_He finally caught up to me and took my tie where I tackled him to the ground yelling give me my ribbon. We continued rolling until we both fell in the water. We both were dripping wet. There should always be a limit and he just broke it and I was about to attack him till I saw his red face. There was a huge silence when I noticed my uniform getting transparent and quickly pulled a jacket which I left when I tackled him and grabbed my tie. I realised the color was slowly going away. I glared at him with all my will and sighed and left. _

_he chased me and was silent we were almost there till she sighed and tied her tie around a tree _

" _I can't deny the idea "_

_She tied it and left. I couldn't see him but I could sense the smile and we two left._

I stared at the terrible color tie and nodded my head. I chuckled slightly we were in so much trouble since people thought we were skipping class. Which we skipped two. But then again that was two or three years ago when we were new. Now I was graduating time flies so fast. I ran out to the rock and saw a light where I saw him. Yoichi Tanaka


End file.
